Late Night Baking
by FlishFlash121
Summary: More septiplier fluff. This is a story that I submitted to the sunshine project on tumblr. Expect more of these.


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Jack's eyes fluttered open, awoken by a sweet smell making its way from the kitchen and into his bedroom. He sat up, confused, and realized that his boyfriend wasn't in bed with him, holding him like usual. After stretching his arms, the Irishman swung himself out of bed and walked groggily down the stairs, the delicious scent amplifying as he got closer to the kitchen. "Mark..?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I'm baking cookies, Jack," Mark replied, the deep voice of his partner sounding from the kitchen./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I thought I smelled cookies…" he said to himself, then shouted at his boyfriend, "at 4 am..? Why?" Jack walked into the kitchen to find his boyfriend with another sheet pan out, and mixing a bowl of batter./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I got hungry, and there's nothing in the fridge. Also I'm bored," he took a break from mixing to turn and smile at his petite boyfriend./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Jack furrowed his thick brows. "I still don't get it, but those cookies smell good, so I'm sticking around," he replied, walking to nearest, cleanest counter and hoisting himself onto it./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Sounds good babe," the slightly taller man turned back to his bowl and mixed a little more until the oven went off, signaling that the cookies in the oven were done cooking. Jack clapped as the first pan of cookies was hoisted out of the oven, and onto two awaiting hot pads./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""How many bowls of batter are those two pans, Mark?" Jack asked as the second pan was taken out./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Uhm… two bowls…" he set the second pan down and tore off some parchment paper to lay on the empty pan./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Jack's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. "Jesus, how long have you been up?" Mark didn't answer, just closed the oven and started the task of spooning out batter and putting it on the sheet pan. "Mark..?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I've been up since 2 am," he finally replied, continuing with what he was doing./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Jack crossed his arms and leaned back against the cabinet behind him, sympathy filling his eyes and voice. "Not able to sleep? You could've woken me up, dear."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""No, I couldn't sleep. I though about waking you up, but you looked so cute and peaceful," he turned his head slightly to smile at him, then finished with, "I thought about just getting into bed with you, but that was when hunger struck."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Jack smiled softly, chuckling at his odd boyfriend. "I must've been really tired," he hopped off the counter and leaned on the one next to his boyfriend./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Mark finished his tray of cookies and slipped it into the oven. "This is the last tray I'm making, I want to save the chocolate chips for something else," he said while closing the oven and setting a timer./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""We gonna put those on a cooling rack?" Jack gestured to the still hot cookies that had just come out of the oven./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Mark put the bowl, spoon, and scoop into the sink, filling water in the bowl and slipping the two other items into the soaking container. "You're exactly right, my love," Mark kissed his forehead softly, making the smaller man giggle./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"-/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"With a stomach full of cookies, Jack went to bed at 6 am with Mark. As he curled up in his partners arms, he gave him a quick kiss. "Night, Mark. Love you."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Mark smiled softly, curling his arms around his partner. "Love you too, Jack."/div 


End file.
